Field
Embodiments described generally relate to composite products and methods for making and using same. More particularly, such embodiments relate to strengthened fibrous composite products, such as fiberglass products, and methods for making and using same, as well as to strengthened coated particulates, such as particulate fertilizer products, and methods for making and using same.
Description of the Related Art
Sheets or mats of non-woven fibers, e.g., glass fibers (“fiberglass”), are finding increasing application in the building materials industry. Fiberglass mats are typically used in, among others, insulation products, flooring products, wall panel products, and roofing products. Fiberglass mats are usually made commercially by a wet-laid process that involves the addition of a binder or adhesive solution to the glass fiber mat to bind and hold the fibers together.
Depending on the particular fiberglass product and application, different mechanical properties are desirable and/or must be met, such as dry tensile strength, tear strength, cure time, and internal bond strength. Both dry tensile strength and tear strength are important properties for a fiberglass mat in roofing material applications. Tear strength provides an estimate as to the ability of a roofing product, such as a shingle incorporating the fiberglass mat, to resist wind forces. As the tear strength of a fiberglass mat increases, the level of wind forces the roofing product can resist also increases, thereby providing a more reliable and durable roofing product. Frequently, fiberglass mats do not meet minimum dry tensile strength and tear strength specifications that are required for the fiberglass mat to be used in roofing applications.
Controlled release fertilizers can provide desirable properties, such as reduced plant phytotoxicity of fertilizer components, reduced frequency of application, and increased efficiency of nutrient delivery to plants. Solid fertilizers can be provided in many forms, such as granular, pelletized, compounded, pastilled, and prilled fertilizers. Coatings can be utilized on solid fertilizers to provide controlled release and/or to protect the fertilizer during shipping, storage, and/or application. There is an ongoing need to provide coatings of increased strength that are still biodegradable and can provide controlled release of the fertilizer.
There is a need, therefore, for materials suitable for providing improved strength properties to various materials. In particular, there is a need for strengthened fiber products having improved dry tensile strength and/or tear strength properties and methods for making and using same. There also is a need for strengthened coatings for fertilizers and methods for making and using the same.